There are many reasons why ions are implanted in substrates, for instance dopant ions are implanted in semiconducting substrates to create electronic devices. As electronic devices become smaller, and in particular as they move towards the utilisation of quantum effects, it is important to be able to control the implantation of small numbers or even single ions.
In particular, as CMOS gate sizes fall below 100 nm, random statistical dopant fluctuations in the channel region give rise to inconsistency in key operating parameters from device to device. This type of problem will become more important for future generations of a range of electronic devices.
Further background art relevant to the invention is acknowledged in the footnoted references, and they are all incorporated herein by reference to form part of the enabling disclosure.